Off-Limits!
by mjycoco
Summary: They love her, she wants to forget him. But what happens when their paths become the same?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Payne

Hii! As you probably already know I'm Lucille Payne, no one is allowed to call me Lucille ok? Call me Lucy or Lulu like everyone else does. I'm the younger, adopted, sister of Liam Payne. Anyway...I'm 16, I'm on the short side, I have blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a kitty named Pickles. He's the cutest little kitten in the world! Did I mention that I really like kitties? No? Well now you know. I also have a dog named Tanner. He looks after Pickles and keeps him out of trouble, which is very helpful. Sorry, I have to go pick my brother and his mates up at the airport. They've been on tour for a whole year now and I can't wait to see them. I've known them since their days on the X Factor, but I know Liam and Louis the best. Liam, because he is my brother and Louis because he comes over a lot. Yeah Louis is now my best friend and both him and Liam have tweeted me saying that they can't wait to see me. Right, airport! Gotta go, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

You've Got to Be Kidding Me! (Liam's POV)

~One Direction~

~Three Hours Before The Plane Left~

Me- You've got to be kidding me!

Louis- C-Calm down Liam. Everything's going to be f-fine.

Me- We have to leave for the airport in an hour and me and Niall are the only ones packed.

Zayn- What's the big deal? We can reschedule if we have to.

Me- No, No we can't. I already told my sister that-

Niall, Zayn, Harry- SISTER?!

Me- Yeah, Lucy. I think you've all met her before. I already told her that we'll meet her there at 5 o'clock, right after we get off the plane.

Harry- Tell us about her. I don't remember.

Me- Her name is Lucille, but you'll probably remember her as Lucy. You met her when she was 12. She's 16 now. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, don't you remember? She brought her pet kitten, Pickles, to the X Factor once. That's when you guys met her. And I think I have a picture...here it is. _pulls picture out of wallet_ This is the most recent picture of her. She's changed a lot so you might not remember her.

Harry- Wow.

Zayn- _whistles_

Niall- She's really pretty...

Me- One more thing. She's off limits, meaning none of you can date her or flirt with her or, in Harry's case, sleep with her.

Harry- Why just me?!

Me- Actually, the warning was for all of you but I know that YOU are more likely to try it.

Zayn- He's got a point Haz.

Harry- Shut up...

Me- You guys done yet?

Harry, Zayn, Louis- Yep.

Me- Ok, let's bring everything down to the lobby.

Niall, Harry, Zayn, Louis- K.

~An Hour and 45 Minutes Later~

Announcer- We will now begin boarding for First Class flight 183 to London, 183 to London, First Class.

Me- That's us lads.

We walked down the jet way, on to the plane, and took our seats. This is going to be a long ride.

~However many hours it takes to get to England from California, Later~

?- Liam, Liam wake up.

Me- Huh? Oh, it's you Niall. What's up?

Niall- We're here.

Me- Really? That seemed short.

Niall- _chuckle_ Well you fell asleep five minutes after we took off and you haven't moved since then.

Me- I slept that long?!

Zayn- Yep. Get your stuff out of the over head compartment and we can get off.

Me- Alright.

I got my stuff and we got off the plane. I didn't even have time to look around for her when I heard someone calling my name.

?-Liam?

I turned around and saw short blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile that takes every guy's breath away.

Me- Lucy?

She dropped her backpack, I dropped my carry on, and she ran into my arms. When she pulled back I noticed that she was crying.

Me- Lulu, why are you crying?

Lucy- _sob_ I just missed you so much. _sniffle_

Me- It's ok. _wipes away tears_

Lucy- These are your band mates? I think I remember you guys.

Me- This is Niall.

Niall- Hi. _hugs_

Lucy- Hi.

Me- This is Harry.

Harry- You're even more beautiful than your picture. _kisses hand_

Me- _death glares Harry_

Lucy- _blushes_ Thank you.

Me- You definitely remember Louis.

Louis brings her into a hug and twirls her in the air.

Louis- I've missed you, little blonde.

Lucy- _giggles_ I missed you too, Louis.

Me- And this is Zayn.

Zayn- You're so mean Liam.

Me- Why?

Zayn- You made her off limits and she's like a supermodel!

Lucy- Supermodel?!

Zayn- What? It's true.

Harry- Yeah.

Niall- Agreed.

Louis- Same here.

Liam- I think you fit that title.

Lucy- Whatever. Let's go get your guys' bags.

So we got our bags, put them in my sister's car, and drove off.

Lucy- Hold on.

All of the boys- Why?!

All of a sudden she takes a really sharp turn, sending us all crashing to the left side of the car.

Lucy-We're here

She gets out of the car followed by Niall, me, Harry, Louis, and Zayn.

Me- You've got to be kidding me.

Lucy- Nope.

Niall-NANDOS!


End file.
